everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter Charming/books
Dexter Charming debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on October 08, 2013. Books Ever After High (I) At the end of Orientation Week, Dexter Charming attends Legacy Day practice. Although he is one of the few students who doesn't already know their story, he pledges to be a gallant prince. After rehearsal, he compliments Raven Queen for being brave enough to ask questions. They conspire to sneak a look at the Storybook of Legends in advance to see how their stories turn out. He agrees to distract Headmaster Grimm while she sneaks into his office. Dexter plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. He scores the first points for the royals. He invites Headmaster Grimm to fling cabbages over the wall, allowing Raven to enter the empty office. Dexter and the Royals retaliate by throwing food at the Rebels in the castleteria. In the Treasury, Dexter is mounted on a broom by Kitty and he flies around the room out of control. He and the others repair the Treasury. Dexter helps Apple and Raven with room cleanup. Dexter supports the Rebels and has a chat with Raven in tiara-athalon practice. Along with the other students, Dexter is turned too. Raven thanks him for breaking her fall. Dexter and Darling rush down to the carriages where they will be departing to the Charming Family Ball. Dexter is one of the many Charmings who go with their grandfather, Auspicious Charming. Dexter notices that Charity is not acting like herself throughout the night. He also discovers that her footprints are somehow dirty. In a closet, he and the creature have a brawl, and it's discovered to be a changeling. Dexter wakes up in a cell right next to Charity's after being knocked out. She encourages him to knit in the meantime, which he uses the Crochet Hook of Aunt Arachne to pick the lock and tell Darling about Charity's absence. Dexter attends the Charming Family Ball. He signals Darling about Charity. Ever After High (II) As part of the Tech Club, Dexter helps set up the equipment. Dexter is reading a chemistry book in the common room with his pet Mr. Cottonhorn. Unlike Dexter, Mr. Cottonhorn is reading a fairytale. Raven catches Dexter's eye as she flies outside with Nevermore, her dragon. Raven informs Dexter about her constant flying accidents with Nevermore. The next afternoon, Dexter is studying chemistry in his room and finds Raven knocking. She tells him about her Magicology multiplying assignment and uses Mr. Cottonhorn. Raven's spell backfires and Dexter suggests giving the jackalopes to citizens in the village. Before they can catch any, they run off to the groundskeeper's garden. Nevermore spots the jackalopes from high above and scares them by flying closer. Mr. Cottonhorn saves the jackalopes by gathering them into the baskets. Dexter has overly perfect vision and is given glasses by the Charming family physician. Dexter is having trouble in his Hero Training class. As soon as the class is over, Dexter appears embarrassed and sorry for himself, much to Darling's dismay. She later finds him in the fields, still upset over his accident and Darling comforts him with words of encouragement. Because Dexter's armor is so banged up, Darling suggests they take it to the Village of Book End blacksmith. When they get there, they meet Betty Bunyan, who says that she might not be able to fix it in time. In support of Dexter, Darling bets that Betty would do the opposite if Dexter was Daring. Dexter is enlightened that his armor will be fixed. The next day, Dexter explains to Darling that he doesn't feel so well and has to lie down. After a long day of Hero Training in Dexter's armor, Darling comes back to return the armor, much to Dexter's shock, but Darling promises to make it up to him. Dexter has come down with a case of princely pox and is unable to attend classes. Darling uses this opportunity to make things right for Dexter, by lowering expectations of him. King Charming enters Dexter's dorm and has a private conversation with him about purposely losing and following his destiny of always being second best. On Parents Weekend, Dexter is upset because his glasses still won't fit his helmet and he might not be able to joust against Daring properly. Darling fixes the issue by slowing down time and repositioning Dexter's lance. At the end, everyone congratulates Dexter for winning second place and Betty arrives just in time to reconstruct his helmet. Dexter auditions for the role of the forgetful prince in Justine's play. He is nervous throughout the audition. Later, when the fairies' wings mysteriously wilt, except for Faybelle's, he suggests it could be a virus. The fairies' start to wonder why Faybelle is unaffected. She tells them that dark fairies have superior immune systems, which Dexter comments that that would make sense. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters